camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest:Valkyrie Specializations
Summary Speak with Freja the Valkyrie Trainer about your specializations; afterwards, right click your trainer to choose a reward. Story As you progress in your adventure, you will receive training 'skill points'. Training these skill points will provide you with new skills and abilities, as well as increase your damage and power. You must make sure to visit your trainer regularly to receive these new abilities. I can train you, as well as explain all of your different specializations to you. Take the time to review them with me; afterwards, we shall outfit you with a weapon. Steps Talk to your trainer about your specializations Freja says, "Greetings, I can tell you about your specializations: Sword, Spear, Shield, Parry,Mend, and Will. Or are you already familiar with these skills?" Freja says, "The Sword specialization is one of the basic weaponry skills of Midgard. This skill encompasses a wide range of bladed weapons, from the simplest one-handed dagger up to and including the massive two-handed great sword, all of which deliver grievous slash damage. Each point placed into this skill will increase the chance to hit and the overall damage with any weapon of this type. At different levels of training you will acquire combat styles unique to the sword style line and a few exclusive to the Valkyrie herself. What other specializations can I tell you about? Sword, Spear, Shield, Parry, Mend, Will, or are you done?" Freja says, "The Spear specialization is an advanced weaponry skill available to the Valkyrie. This skill encompasses a wide range of spears and tridents which can deliver either impaling thrust damage or rending slash damage. At different levels of training you will acquire combat styles unique to the spear style line and a few exclusive to the Valkyrie herself. What other specializations can I tell you about? Sword, Spear, Shield, Parry, Mend, Will, or are you done?" Freja says, "The Shield specialization offers an increased chance to block incoming attacks as well as unique offensive and defensive capabilities at different levels as you train into the skill. Some of these abilities include the ability to slam your shield into an enemy or even using your shield to block an attack for a fellow group member. What other specializations can I tell you about? Sword, Spear, Shield, Parry, Mend, Will, or are you done?" Freja says, "The Parry specialization is a defensive skill which offers an increased chance to deflect incoming blows with your weapon. Each point you place into this specialization will only increase the chance to parry an attack as this is a passive ability. What other specializations can I tell you about? Sword, Spear, Shield, Parry, Mend, Will, or are you done?" Freja says, "The Mend spell line compliments the Valkyrie's abilities by allowing her to invoke restorative spells to heal those wounded and even resurrect the fallen on the field of battle. Some of the abilities unlocked as you invest points into this specialization are the power to cure maladies such as poison or disease and an impressive area effect instant heal which restores health to all those around her. What other specializations can I tell you about? Sword, Spear, Shield, Parry, Mend, Will, or are you done?" Freja says, "The Odin's Will spell line is exclusive to the Valkyrie and grants the ability to wield various spirit based ranged attacks as you train into this specialization. Some of the abilities include an instant direct damage spell and frontal area effect enhance shears and damage auras. What other specializations can I tell you about? Sword, Spear, Shield, Parry, Mend, Will, or are you done?" Finish Very well, you know all that I can tell you about your specializations. Please choose one of these rewards to aid you. Rewards * 300 experience * 94 copper * standard shield Choose two: * standard sword * standard spear * bright standard great sword Tips None Category:QuestCategory:New User Journey Category:Midgard Category:Hafheim